This Is Halloween
by xToXiiic
Summary: Ciel throws a halloween party, to find an unexpected/uninvited guest. ciel/alois alois/ciel  boyxboy  crackfic/one shot.


**LOL HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHES.  
>this is for you, kali ;u;<br>lol there would be more sexualness between ciel and alois but like,  
>i'm going to a concert in an hour, and i have to stop here<br>so i can get ready.  
>so yeah, it kind of sucks.<br>but i don't care.**

"Ugh Sebastian... this is so stupid." Ciel stared at his reflection.

"But Ciel, it's so cutee~!" Sebastian smiled behind him. "You look adorable~!"

Ciel frowned. He looked pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

"Halloween is such a bother. I don't even like candy."

Sebastian gasped. "Of course you like candy, Ciel! Everyone does~!"

Ciel sighed, annoyed. "Obviously not everyone." He mumbled under his breath.

Sebastian ignored the dark haired boy in front of him, and fixed his outfit, letting his hands slide down Ciel's waist.

Ciel gasped when he felt Sebastian's hands tighten at his hips. "I-It looks fine, stop touching m- it!" Ciel slapped his hands away.

"So you do like it!" Sebastian clapped quietly. "I knew you would, you just didn't wanna admit it..."

"U-um...like what, exactly?" Ciel asked.

"The outfit?" Sebastian spun Ciel around to examine him more. "What else?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, and pushed him away.

"Wait... w-what the fuck..." Ciel stared at Sebastian. "Why do you look like..."

"That Trancy boy's butler? Yeah the one who's all 'I'm so bad ass, even though I have the same expression painted on my face at all times.' Yes, that one! Isn't it terrifying?" 

Ciel coughed. "...oh the horror..."

"Now, come Ciel, let's go downstairs! I bet people are already here~!"

Sebastian skipped out of the room, knocking his Claude glasses sideways in the process.

Ciel sighed again, and turned to look at his reflection.

He examined his own outfit, straightening his cat ears. He cursed himself again, for letting Sebastian pick his outfit.

"A fucking cat. Seriously? A fucking cute little kitty!"

xxxxx

Ciel walked downstairs, slowly, looking around at everyone. 

_Everything looks fine... no one important here anyway._

He kept walking, heading towards Sebastian, when a familiar voice called to him.

"Ciel?..." The high pitched voice called. "Ciel~! Oh how I've missed you!"

Lizzy ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Y-yeah, missed you too."

He looked around, noticing he lost Sebastian.

He lightly pushed his cousin away.

"Hm. Nice to see you, but I shoul-" He stopped mid sentence, staring out in front of him.

His jaw hit the floor, and his eyes shot open.

"How are you Ciel? You look so cute~!" Lizzy poked Ciel in the side, then turned, trying to follow his gaze.

She gasped when she finally saw what he was staring at.

"Is..." Ciel blinked uncontrollably. "Is that... A...Alois...?"

Lizzy nodded slowly, and crossed her arms.

"Of course it is." Her eyes narrowed as Alois turned from the boys flirting with him, and looked straight at them, noticing their stares.

"Ohhh no. He saw us staring." She groaned and stood in front of Ciel. He didn't stop looking.

His eyes were glued to the sight.

Alois smiled, walking over to them slowly, his hips swaying.

Ciel licked his lips and swallowed.

His short-shorts were even shorter.

"Hi Ciel~" Alois whispered into his ear, shoving Lizzy out of the way.

"D-don't you look slutty..." Ciel heard himself say.

"Like usual." Lizzy said.

"And you look adorable." Alois smirked, ignoring the blonde girl beside Ciel. "Such a sexy kitty."

Ciel bit his lip. Alois's tone was seductive.

"U-um..." Ciel turned around and looked for Sebastian again.

Alois put his hands on Ciel's shoulders. "What are you looking for?"

"I..." Ciel held his breath for a few seconds. "Get y-your hands off of me."

Alois laughed and slid his hands down Ciel's lower back, grabbing his ass.

Ciel jumped, and turned around, glaring at the blonde.

"Don't touch me, or I will make sure you are NEVER allowed again in this h-household."

Alois grinned. "Yes master."

Ciel turned again, and sighed, relieved, when he saw his butler standing in a corner with his eyes closed.  
><em><br>_Which was pretty unusual. Sebastian would usually be skipping around talking to strangers, even.

But he was just standing there. In a corner. With his eyes closed.

With an emotionless expression.

He walked over to him, shoving him.

"Why the FUCKING HELL did you invite Alois Trancy?"

Sebastian grinned, and opened his golden color eyes.

Ciel gasped, when he realized he wasn't talking to Sebastian.

He was talking to Claude.

Alois's butler.

The one who Sebastian dressed up as.

And the one who was dressed up as Sebastian.

"W-what the-"

"Sebastian invited us." Claude said. "He thought it would be a fantastic idea for us to dress as each other."

Ciel stared at him.

"Thought you knew."

Ciel looked around for something to throw.

**xxxxx**

Ciel walked upstairs, to his bedroom. 

He didn't care that his _party_ was still going on.

He wanted to get out of this ridiculous outfit and go to sleep.

He opened the door to his room, without turning the light on. He stood in front of his bed and sighed.

He started to unzip the back of his outfit, when he heard a low giggle.

He stopped and held his breath.

"W-who's in here..." He looked around. "I demand to know right now! I will call Sebas-"

A hand flew to his mouth.

"Shhh" The intruder giggled again next to his ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Ciel closed his eyes.

"Unless you want me too." They whispered.

They shot back open.

"O-ouch~! Don't bite!" They moved their hand.

"Oops." Ciel said as soon as his mouth wasn't covered.

He grabbed the body in the darkness, and shoved them onto the bed, pinning them.

"Who are you, and why are you in my bedroom?"

They giggled once again.

"There's a good reason for everything. Ohhh~ and especially to get you out of that outfit." They said seductively. "Oh and I like you on top of me like that. Really sexy. Totally dominant~!"

Ciel suddenly realized who the voice belonged too.

"Ugh! Alois what do you want from me?" Ciel hated how his voice sounded like a major whine.

"It's not what I want from you. It's what you want from me." Alois whispered.

Ciel scowled in the dark.

"I think the best thing for the both of us to want, is for you to get the fuck out of here."

"Ohhhh no~!" Alois put his hands on Ciel's waist, slowly trailing them down to his hips. "I just want you to want me. I want to feel you need me, and I want to hear you breathe uncontrollably. I want us to grind on each other, until I slowly slide inside of you. I want you to beg for more. I want to fuck you until you seriously can't take anymore..." Alois trailed off.

Ciel gasped. "Your vocabulary is UNACCEPTABLE. This whole plan of yours... it's... UNACCEPTABLE."

"Try it before you dislike it, Ciel." Alois slowly began to strip Ciel.

Before Ciel could think about stopping him, Alois pressed his lips to his.

Ciel tried to pull back, but Alois began to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into Ciel's parted mouth.

He took the entire outfit off, leaving Ciel completely naked on top of him.

Ciel felt his knees weaken, and he lowered himself onto the blonde.

Alois pushed Ciel backwards, climbing ontop of him.

He kissed Ciel along his jaw, to his neck. His tongue slid along the skin, before slowly sucking it.

Ciel let out a choked gasped, as he felt Alois start to form a hickey on his neck. 

He let his head roll to the side, giving the blonde more access to his neck.

Alois let his teeth scrape over the dark haired boys skin.

He pressed his lips against Ciel's collarbone, trailing wet kisses down to his chest, before flicking his tongue against his nipple.

Ciel moaned, then regretted the noise he let slip out.

He grabbed onto Alois's back, his nails digging into the warm, smooth skin, when he felt Alois twist his other nipple between two fingers.

Ciel tried not to scream in pleasure. He knew Alois would only do more.

The blonde moved his knee between Ciel's legs, moving it against his erection..

Ciel arched his back, trying not to grind onto the blonde's knee.

"A-alois..." Ciel whispered shakily.

"Shh" he whispered.

"Bu-"

Ciel was interupted when Alois kissed him again.

Ciel opened his mouth almost imediately when he felt Alois's tongue linger around his lips.

Ciel was positive he was going to fuck Alois tonight.

And then the door open.

The Sebastian look-a-like stood in front of the door, breathing heavily.

"Alois, we have to go. Now." Claude said.

"W-what! Why? I'm kind of busy!" Alois pouted.

Ciel grabbed a pillow and covered his naked body, shoving Alois off of him.

"No you're not! L-leave!" Ciel said shakily.

"Hurry before he finds me!" Claude said, a worried expression on his face-for once. An expression on his face.

"Who?" Ciel and Alois said at the same time.

"SEBBBBBY~! THERE YOU ARE, COME HERE!"

Claude ran past the door, followed by Grell.

A Claude look-a-like laughing uncontrollably, ran down the stairs.

Alois slowly began to get off of the bed, until Ciel grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him.

"S-so how about fucking me until I seriously can't take anymore?" Ciel whispered into his ear.

**YEP SO THANKS KALI. for all these awesome ideas.  
>lol i really wanted alois to shove lizzy off of a balcony... ;-;<br>ohwell.  
>i hope you liked it, or whateverrrrz.<br>it kind of sucks in my opinion, because I didn't really have a lot of... umm...  
>sex i guess. LOL.<br>but like i said in the beginning, i had to go, and i would of finished it, but I wanted it to be done ON HALLOWEEN.**

**and sooo... yeah. o_o  
>HAVE A WONDERFUL HALLOWEEEEEEEN~<br>we all know alois and ciel did.  
>not sure about claude tho.<strong>

**oh well. i dont like claude. :'D**


End file.
